eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Thread of Hope
| prereq = Tinkering with Toggery | prelist = | next = | nextlist = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Starting the quest *As written above you need to gather a shiny to start the quest. However, the shiny will not be visible unless you wear Toggery's Tinkered Excavation Cap, the reward from the quest Tinkering with Toggery. You can see the shiny with the D.I.R.T.Y. Excavation Helmet (pre-TSO live event item) too. * The shiny is directly to the right of the zone line; you can zone in, get the shiny and zone out without engaging any mobs at all. If you are using a Gnomish Divining Rod or the Track Harvestables skill, it will show up as "a mysterious thread" in the list. * Only one person may loot the shiny per instance, but looting the shiny does not lock you to an instance for more than 30 minutes. Clicking on the shiny will place "a mysterious thread" in your inventory; however, it is not tradeable or shareable via lottery with a group. When the quest starter appears, should you click "Decline", the thread will disappear from your inventory and you would need to go into a fresh instance of Deep Forge to get another one. Note *You need to be a level 55 crafter to make the armor. Steps # Find a way to identify this mysterious thread #* Talk to on the docks . Depending on what chat option you choose, he wants or to identify the thread. #* Listen to what Frederick has to say #** He will give back your coin when he finds out what the thread is. He won't tell you what he actually found out, though, except that he won't stand in the way of Najena. # Seek out someone INSANE! to help identify the mysterious thread #* Find inside and ask him a question or two # Investigate the for clues about the robes the gnome spoke of #* Talk to , found at the Netherflame Forge . You can FD flop to him and hail him while FD. # wants a full set of Magmatic Bronze Armor in return for a special robe. This armor can be crafted from recipes that drop from any mob in the zone (Chest Drops). #* Enter a fresh "Deep Forge" / without having killed any mobs/npc's in the zone #* Turn right and head to the library / book room (kill all NPCs) #* Investigate the first deep forge area "Anti clockwise" (right to left) so you start in the book rom and finish in the Forge room #* Most metal ores are dropped in chests but can be purchased on the broker (Bronze bricks being the most rare and expensive) #* The red crystal has to be mined from ore clusters on rocks near the lava pit floor (make sure you have high heat resistance gear or buffs active) #*NOTE: This armor is tradeable, and will give the armor back to you at the end of your conversation with him. Consequently, one set of armor can be used for everybody. #* Obtain a #* Obtain a pair of #* Obtain a #* Obtain a pair of #* Obtain a pair of #* Obtain a pair of #* Obtain a pair of # wants you to get him a book from called "Bows and Ammo: volume 14". This can be found outside the jail cells on a shelf at on Level 2 of the tower (level with "Jailor Ca'iluer".) Note, book does respawn if multiple people are on the quest. # Return to with the book. # sets up a meeting for you with at the in . When you speak with her, she agrees to give you a magical robe if you can pass her trial to prove you are worthy of one. #* Kill (Level 53 Heroic ~110k hp) #* Kill (Level 53 Heroic ~165k hp) #* Kill (Level 54 Heroic ~220k hp) #* Kill (Level 54 Heroic ~275k hp) #* Kill (Level 56 Epic x2 ~475k hp) # Speak to to receive your reward. Reward *Flowing Black Cloak *Flowing Black Robe * (at level 59) * (at level 80) * (at level 90) Notes Consolidated shopping list for all items needed to make the Magmatic Bronze Armor Note: Collect the Magmatic crystals before going to the library, the burnt recipe page 4 did not show up for me until I collected the crystals Recipes (looted in Deep Forge): *Burnt Recipe Page 1 *Burnt Recipe Page 2 *Burnt Recipe Page 3 *Burnt Recipe Page 4 *Burnt Recipe Page 5 *Burnt Recipe Page 6 *Burnt Recipe Page 7 Materials: *7 Brick of bronze ore *7 Brick of silvril ore *7 Brick of thalium ore *8 Bricks of iron ore *7 Magmatic crystal *65 smoldering coals Please note: You must make this armor at Ruddybupp's forge in the Deep Forge instance. Each recipe requires 2 Brick of iron ore, but the crafter receives 1 back for each successful combine. If you have these pieces made through the commissioning system, be sure to uncheck the Crafter receives side products checkbox.